Crimson-Haired Destiny
by Danowsawa
Summary: Not long after being called to save the whole of Hyrule, Link falls in love with the coquettish ranch girl, Malon, leaving his destiny unfulfilled. As they age at one another's side, the world around them begins to darken, with night terrors plaguing Link until, one day, a mysterious boy arrives to alter the two's destiny once again. (AU)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Link's eyes opened quickly, in a daze, though he wasn't sure as to why. It was though a sound or some light had roused him, but…then again, in this hazy state, it wasn't. He pushed himself back against the headboard of the bed, feeling the arm of the woman he shared it with lazily sliding down his chest as he did so. As though in reciprocation for having stolen away that connection, he reached over a hand to rest atop Malon's head, gently stroking his thumb overtop her scalp as his eyes peered toward the window in hesitant waiting.

His eyes bleary from sleep, Link's heart raced with expectation, that nagging feeling at the back of his skull returning ever so subtly. He felt as though he were being watched, a feeling he'd had to contend with for much of his life, at that. By eyes certainly not impartial.

That arm slid back up toward his chest as Malon restlessly turned in their bed, her arms slowly reaching out and finding their home strode along Link's body, the farm woman's sinewy arms pulling her ever so closer against him, much as she would while awake. Noticing this, Link's attentions turned toward her, noticing a single eye peering sleepily up at him from the face nuzzled up against his side.

"You're feeling it again," Malon muttered under her breath.

Link slowly turned away, his gaze wavering uncertainly, "It's stronger tonight…"

Malon's gaze dropped with a subtle reluctance, lingering for a moment before she slowly began to push herself up so as to match her spouse sitting against the headboard, reaching over to take hold of his hand, which he accepted without much movement, allowing Malon to speak up with a whisper, "If you need to-"

"I don't," Link interrupted, his head turning to allow his eyes to fall into her own, "The only destiny of mine is the one I have with you. Whatever's out there that's trying to pull me away from you- It's only you."

Sadly, Malon quietly dropped her head onto Link's shoulder, "I just don't want to be the one keeping you from whatever else is out there. You know, I never wanted to be _that _person."

Link gave a warm smile, gently dipping his face into that red hair that had so often caught his eye, placing a chaste kiss there atop his lover's scalp, "You're not. Trust me; loving you will always be the easiest thing."

The softest of giggles met his ear as Malon's body trembled with modest glee, "You've quite a way with words, you know."

"I spend every day out with the cows; I'm not entirely sure what else I'm to do but think of such things," Link assured, "Other than trying to earn most of the horse's favor so that we might have to switch places."

"You _wish_," Malon smirked playfully, raising her head so that she could match his gaze, "I'll have you know, my entire life, not a single horse has been able to resist my spell. I'd love to see you wrest control of our stock."

Link's lips curled mischievously, "I know it's your voice that does it. Maybe every day, out in the fields, I've been practicing my singing, preparing some coup against you and the mares."

"Pfft," Malon scoffed, playfully pushing herself into her husband's tight body, "If that's truly what you're doing, no wonder we've had a lack of visitors lately."

Chuckling, Link slid an arm around Malon's shoulders, pulling her close into a sidelong embrace before reaching his head down to gently kiss her forehead, "Maybe I just have to figure it out, is all."

"Figure _what_ out, exactly?" Malon questioned with her own voice maintaining an air of teasing.

Link pulled her in closer, turning himself ever so slightly toward her so that their lips could meet. His free hand swung around to press against her warm face, the beneficiary of having shared a bed with one another, with Malon's hand raising to fall upon his gentle touch. Taking whatever loving taste he could of his lover's lips, Link gently pulled away, just enough to allow his breath to cross the distance between the two of them.

"Your voice soothes even the most stubborn of stallions. I know the same thing lulled me into falling for you," he confided easily, earning a charming smirk to come along Malon's face.

She pressed her face against his, nuzzling their cheeks together as she muttered, "'Lulled'. You make it sound so malicious."

"You stole my heart," Link replied, turning to take another taste of her lips, "Stealing sounds awfully malicious to me."

A curling tingle came along Link's spine as he felt Malon's lips turning into a smile while they kissed, their speech halted while they communicated with little more than touch or taste. Their eyes shut, they knew nothing but the warmth surrounding their bodies, that singed their lips with every kiss. Malon's hand reached over, placed so delicately against the comparatively powerful chest of her lover, sliding up to cover as much ground as she could in the aim of setting a trail of scintillating grazing behind her hand.

Link's head all but fell onto Malon's as the two sought out more pleasure from their tender communication, leaving Malon with little else to do with her hand but press against that space in Link's chest, where his heart sat so defenseless in her presence. Her fingers curled, taking in that subtle tuft of hair that sent a shiver down her spine, before her eyes shot open, their kissing coming to an immediate halt as Link's body convulsed, Malon's hand swiftly yanking away from him as though she'd done something wrong.

"Gah," Link gasped, taking a fierce hold of the headboard as he held himself sitting up, his heart beating up a storm within his chest.

Malon's eyes carefully locked onto his chest as she returned her hand, this time in examination, "W-Was that..?"

His breathless gasps continuing, Link grit his teeth at the thought of this unseen force stripping him away from the one person whom he never wanted to part from. His eyes shut painfully while his heart charged on, tugging with a reckless tenacity, before his head slowly began to rise, turning back over his shoulder toward the window of the couple's home. His gaze tensed alongside his rapidly convulsing body resulting from his coursing heartbeat, with Malon's stare falling worriedly along the same window.

Through the slats of blinds, she could only make out the vague lighting of what lies beyond. The top half of the round porthole was the faint blue of the night sky, though she could just make out the darker, more ominous black light resulting from the stable across from the home. The two sat in breathless anticipation, Malon from concern and Link in anticipation, not knowing what might have a clutch upon his heart, though he recognized the unmistakable tug that yanked his attention to that space in their wall.

Slowly, almost agonizingly so, the darker portion of the window began to change, a sickeningly purple reflection beginning to materialize through the blinds before a terrible realization came across the two of them. A flickering orange overtook the purple, casting a tremendously horrific pale reflection that immediately tore Link from the bed. He threw away their blanket and leapt to his feet, sliding on his sandals before dashing toward the door with only his clothen sleep pants, turning toward Malon with a pointed finger.

"Stay here!" he ordered as he took the door and swung it open, disappearing through the threshold before catching Malon immediately following his lead, landing on her own feet before taking toward the doorway herself.

Link stomped down the stairs, taking a massive piece of lumber that resembled a bat before making his way to the main doorway and pushing his way through, the biting cold outside snapping at his skin as he turned toward the oncoming crowd, blocking their way as they rounded the corner of the ranch's entrance. Grasping his length block of wood with a tighter grip, Link held it away from his body as he caught the first glimpse of the faces of the men approaching him, a collection of Hylians, angry scowls cloaked beneath their torchlight, their advanced stopped only upon noticing Link's presence.

The leader of the posse snarled, handing off his torch to another before taking a step forward, "Where's the boy, Link?"

"We're closed," Link replied, "We're not taking questions. I'm afraid you'll all have to leave."

The head of the gang shook his head, "You know that's not gonna happen. The storms are getting more violent; people have died now, rancher. We're no longer standing idly by while you allow this calamity."

Link's face scrunched in anger while the door swung open behind him, Malon stepping out into the through way clutching a bow, already loaded up with an arrow, to her chest. The mob chief cocked his head to the side dismissively, snarling once again as he shrugged.

"You speak of calamity, but I see nothing," Link shook his head, "You seek out idiotic means to stop whatever ails you. I see no reason to help out such a mindless venture."

The leader slid a shoulder away as if in direction, "We've been to the Temple. The goddesses have made it clear what must be done."

"Well there's your first mistake," Link noted with a scowl, "What makes you believe you must listen to them? I'll tell you, right this instant, to take their advice with a grain of salt."

An apprehensive wave of murmurs came from the mob as a result of Link's words, not sure if he was inviting skepticism or the wrath of the goddesses. Catching this air of uncertainty with a quiet urgency, the man at the front if the posse took another forceful step, his teeth gritting in warning.

"Step aside, ranch hand."

His advance forced Malon to raise her bow, its tightening tether sending an achingly sick creaking sound that stopped the man in his tracks, his face curling in thought at what to do.

"You think she's gonna kill me?" he muttered with a gravely voice.

Link shrugged, "It's her ranch. If she doesn't want you here, I fail to see a problem."

"Oh, I do see a problem; one that we've all come here to resolve," the man shouted turning his head over his shoulder toward his posse, his words catching the ear of his men, who immediately let out a roar in agreement.

The mob began to advance, sending a shiver down Malon's back as her hands fought the resistance at her bow string. They were outnumbered, and unless something happened to turn the tide, to extinguish the mob's fueled passion, they would instantly be overrun. Her eyes jumped to Link, catching the tendons in his back biting against his skin as they bulged, a testament to the fierce grip upon his club. He was ready to fight. He was ready to die.

A panic sewn itself along her mind as Malon's eyes returned to the encroaching mob, her fingers trembling at the thought of these men getting a single hand on Link. Getting their hands on _him_…

Link jumped in surprise as an arrow whistled past his head, jamming itself at high speed into the leader' shoulder as a ghastly, "GWAH!" broke through the air as the man clutched his arm, falling to his knees in a desperate respite. A shaky silence followed, the mob unsure how to progress, a sickening realization coming across Malon as she went to reload, only to remember that she'd just lost their only arrow.

"Ghh!" the mod chief snarled, turning his stare toward Link, "GET THAT MONSTER!"

The mob growled in collective fury, quickly stepping forward and around their fallen leader on their way toward Link, who slid a foot back as he raised his club as if it were a highly-raised sword. His eyes echoed back the flickering light of flame, watching those ferocious faces come closer, thinking of nothing else but the safety of the woman he loved.

Of the boy that had become like a son to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Link took the back of his hand along his brow to keep the sweat from his eyes while stretching out his back, his face meeting the bright sky above. He unleashed a hearty sigh, taking visual stock of his cattle as they grazed atop the endless spans of grass along the field of Hyrule, making sure none of them had gotten away. Clearing his throat, he trudged his way over toward one of the nearer cows, whose gait had been slow as of late, patting her back with a gentle reproach.

"Hey Riri, how're you doing?" he asked the muted animal softly, taking his other hand and running it along her side, "Don't worry. Tomorrow I'll go fetch you some spring water- get you right back to normal, eh?"

The cow simply continued to graze, albeit with a slower pace than the others. For all the belligerent cows that wandered off, caused trouble, or who made Link's life a general nuisance, Riri had been such a loyal cow from the start, often staying at Link's side wherever he strode along the pastures. Such an animal was one he couldn't bear to lose prematurely, having already discussed the issue with his wife, Malon, and deciding on trekking up Zora's River for some fresher water that might quell the cow's internal issues.

Sighing, Link left Riri's hide and began rounding up the others, shouting authoritatively after giving a fierce whistle, "Alright, here we go!"

The cattle lazily began to turn toward him, with Link careful to make sure Riri was also en route, slowly leading the herd back toward the entryway to Lon Lon Ranch for the sickly cow's benefit. A breeze rolled through at that moment, sending a chill down Link's spine as he peered off into the distance, his eyes narrowed in fixation. The cacophony of 'moo'ing kept him firmly planted in reality, even as the world suddenly seemed a bit less real, and he gradually returned his attention to the herd, keeping a look out for that ominous wind that had passed through.

"Come on," Link muttered, more to keep himself company, "So long as Riri's ill, your mom's always in need of help and we're not making good time. Let's get a move on."

With a painfully slow pace, the small herd of cattle made its way back toward the high walls of the ranch, forming up at they filed into the entrance, allowing Link a glance toward the sun to find it having already on its way down to give way to night, leaving him with a frown at how much time he'd taken. With only two ranch hands besides himself and Malon, the amount of work was still strenuous at best, especially with Link off in the field and him being such a powerful worker in his own right. Cows were the very livelihood of the ranch, however, and he knew the cattle best, forcing him out into the fields every day at noon to allow them to graze. He never would have allowed one of the two hands to take such an important responsibility.

"Tassoh! Azoh!" he called out as the cattle filed in along the thoroughfare between the house and stables, "Wrangle these girls in for me, will ya?"

The younger hand, Azoh, obediently nodded while Tassoh quietly followed along, the two rounding up each cow as Link made his way toward the home he shared with the woman he loved, gingerly pressing his way in through the door, suspecting that the day's stress had already forced Malon into something of a tizzy. Sure enough, catching her quickly trying to prepare dinner for the four of them, Link only kept a wayward glance upon her as he removed his boots, stealthily approaching from behind as she scurried back and forth along the worn kitchen counter.

She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight from behind as his face fell into the crick of her neck, her voice calling out while she squirmed, "What are you doing?"

"Holding you," Link answered simply, much to Malon's chagrin.

"You know I'm busy," she managed in reply, a droll tone catching her words, "I've got to prepare dinner."

Link frowned, "And _I've_ got to hold you. Sounds like an impasse to me."

Sighing, unable to resist this man's embrace, despite knowing she needed to in order to complete the task at hand, Malon continued to squirm in his arms until Link released her with a smirk, turning his attention to the food being prepared, "Okay, what do you need help with?"

"Well, I suppose you can set the table for us," Malon noted with a rushed voice, "The boys are gonna want their dinners on time tonight; they're headed up to the castle for the festivities."

Link grinned, "Look at you, already taking on the tone of a caring mother."

With a dismissive glance to hide her own wryness, Malon replied softly, "I haven't a clue what you mean."

"Sure you do," Link asserted confidently, so sure he'd come to know this woman over the many years they'd known one another, "But that's neither here nor there. I won't point out your projecting; I've learned enough how to be a good enough husband. or rather, you taught me well enough."

"Hmm, you know I don't like when you make me out to be some overbearing witch," Malon scolded with a grin.

Link assured, carefully making up the table, "Hey, that's the good thing about falling for a nothing like me. You find a guy who's never known love, or relationships; you turn him into your own. I don't know any better, anyway."

Smiling up toward Malon as soon as he noticed her staring at him, Link went on, "I wouldn't want it any other way, honestly."

Sighing, Malon rolled her eyes as she finished up the meal, carrying over a large bowl of leafy greens to where Link had cleared an area off the table, "You're such a child sometimes, you know."

Grinning, Link leaned over to sneak a kiss as she bent down to fix the few parts of the table Link had left unattended, shooting a teasing glance toward him after he'd retreated, "Told you."

"I can't help it," Link shrugged, following her back to the counter to help with the rest, "You always tease the girl you love, don't you?"

Malon accused, "Some might call it being mean."

"Really now?" Link wondered aloud, though his thought was left unanswered as the door swung open in a fright, the two ranch hands dashing inside with a giddy air, Azoh quickly returning the tools they'd used to the toolbox while Tassoh walked quickly toward the table.

"Dinner's almost ready," Malon nodded, "You two go ahead and-"

Tassoh, fist full into a collection of greens, shook his head, "Sorry! Azoh 'n I need ta' head out! Night's fallin' and we can't be late for tha' moon festival!"

Malon frowned, though quickly relinquished a sigh before turning for two satchels, "Okay, well here you two go. You don't need to be pawing your food into your mouths like animals mid-stride."

"Oh! Link, we got th' cows in, but one of 'em knocked the damned gate to one of the stalls down," Tassoh explained as Azoh quietly approached him from behind, carefully collecting his own to-go mean.

Link nodded, crossing his arms more in irritation of the cows than the two teenaged boys, "Alright, I'll look into it in the morning. I'm taking Riri up Zora's River in the morning anyway, so I'll just stick the free one in her stall."

Malon turned to watch him with a curious glance before returning to the two boy's satchels, yanking their strings shut with a soft, reproachful voice, "Alright you two, be careful."

"Yes'm, we will," Tassoh assured, "If we catch enough of gem pendants, we'll bring some of 'em for you two."

Before Malon could send off Azoh in the same manner, the younger of the two had already slinked off, leaving Tassoh with a nervous chuckle, "Don't worry- he'll warm up to ya soon enough."

Malon frowned, "You said that four months ago."

"Give'm six," Tassoh laughed boyishly, throwing his rampantly lengthy hair over his scalp before turning to leave, offering a fist toward Link with his satchel of food slung over his shoulder, "Chief."

Link nodded as he acknowledged his fist with a rough bump of his own, watching the teenage boy duck out with a burst of speed in order to catch up with his friend. The two owners of the ranch could have easily mistaken the two for brothers, which they'd done upon the outset of the two's employment, only to be assured by Tassoh, rather shyly, that the two were merely friends after the question had finally been raised.

With a few quick blinks to denote the swift atmosphere that had come and gone with the youths, Link shrugged as he turned toward Malon with a dismissive tone, "Well, I guess we eat alone tonight."

Malon sighed longingly, lowering her head almost mournfully as she replied, "Yeah…"

His eyes moving faster than his lips, Link mustered a solemn voice as he strode up to her side, taking her into an embrace, "Hey, it's okay."

"Not to me," Malon replied in an anguished, humorous tone, a gentle laugh catching up to her choked up throat.

Link rubbed his arms up and down her torso, "It'll happen one day, don't worry. I know you like to look upon those two as sons, but- Well, I guess there is no 'but'."

He patted her on the shoulder as he pulled away, "Look, we'll eat dinner and we'll feel better, alright? You've already gone through the trouble of fixing up my mess, after all."

His humorous words forced a weak smile on Malon's face as she gently acquiesced, dropping her shoulders in faux reluctance before walking toward the small-sized dining table that sat just apart from the counter, "I suppose if I _did_ go through the effort."

Link chuckled, "Fixing my horrendous table-setting attempt? or dinner?"

"Both, if you're trying to put me in a better mood," Malon answered with the same mild smile, taking her seat with Link waiting to do the same until he could push her chair in.

"A dinner alone together's never a bad thing," Link confirmed brightly, finding his seat at the side adjacent to her own, "Now we can get down to business. Riri, specifically."

Malon watched him idly as Link readied his plate, "Whatever ails her isn't going away, and I'm tired of returning home so late to help you out due to her slow steps."

"You don't need to be back; I can handle things here myself," Malon answered readily.

Link's lowered head, focused on his food, raised only enough for his eyes to catch a glimpse of her face, "Then how long must I wait to come home and see, once again, how beautiful you are?"

Malon gave a sigh, watching Link drolly as he smirked before returning to his food, giving her a chance to chide the man, "I already told you that your teasing could be considered mean."

"How is it mean?" Link inquired with a boyish grin.

Taking a shallow breath, Malon could only reply with something resembling a shameful whisper, "'cause it just might push me toward my own teasing."

His meal pausing at her words, without moving at that, Link smiled mischievously, though quickly hid it behind conversation, speaking up quietly, almost gently, "Remember the night we met?"

Malon, who'd been merely poking at her food mostly, lost in her husband's wily charms, grinned, "Yes. Within the castle walls; I was all alone, feeling like an outcast with my meager, shabby dress that my mother made me. Among all the well-dressed townspeople, I felt so ashamed. Then some silly boy in a tunic showed up. and I felt not so alone, or weird, in my silly dress."

She smirked, "I didn't think you'd noticed me."

"How could I not have?" Link confirmed, "You were the first pretty girl I saw once…"

His voice came to a halt as his eyes lingered in space, deep in thought for only a moment before, "Well, I hadn't seen a girl so beautiful. Your hair sort of lit up the world, almost, if only to bring that smile of yours nowhere near the darkness."

Malon's hand had found the ragged tendrils that made up the tips of her hair, swirling her soft mane along the end of her finger as Link spoke, only to find his tone softened by regret, "I never forgot that smile. and even now, I so love to see it. But when I think about these years, us unable to have children, I- I know what that thought does to your smile. and I so despair over being unable to give you what you so desperately yearn for."

Her hand snuck over, clutching the wrist of her lover as she spoke up softly, "Link, this might bring me down from time to time, but it is no burden. Besides, we haven't a clue- perhaps it's myself who's to bla- you know what, it isn't even blame. This is what our lot in life has cast. We'll get by."

Further comforting him, Malon raised her hand, tucking the wild tuft of hair that barely came cascading down past his face back behind his ear for a better look at him, smiling ever so delicately, "You made me feel better a moment ago, so now it's my turn."

In a hushed tone, she uttered sincerely, "If you'd had nothing more than your heart, so full of love- forget the ring, forget your hard work that keeps this ranch afloat- I would still follow you to the ends of Hyrule."

Link smiled, but for all the teasing he'd done preceding their now-overshadowed dinner, it was Malon who met him, reaching over as he raised his head, taking his lips with her own as her hand ran through his hair, pulling him as though knowing he could somehow will himself even closer. Still rather downtrodden, Link failed to reciprocate beyond allowing her kiss to press onward, leaving Malon to pull away for only a brief moment as she collected her breath, pushing herself up to her feet and rounding the table with such an alluringly slow gait.

Her sudden sweltering of attitude beginning to alter Link's own mood, she suddenly broke the allure she had so captivated him with, instead wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him so close to her head, resting her head atop his to complete the warm embrace.

"I love you," Malon spoke up quietly, "For all your talk of me teaching you- never once did I need to seek guidance to know that fact. It came to me as sure as the passing winds. I never loved you because you had the ability to allow me the chance to have a family. I loved you because you were so fierce in your loyalty. because you saw nothing beyond what you could do to sincerely help me and my father. I wasn't ever just some quest to be taken."

Her fingers stroking through Link's hair, gently crossing his scalp, she concluded lightly, "Plus, you tease me so much that I just want to tease you back."

A subtle giggle left her as her arms pulled his head closer, bringing the warmth of her breasts right along the side of Link's head, surely goading him on with her breathless advance. Sure enough, a squeal escaped Malon's lips as Link threw his arms up, wrapping them tightly around her before pulling her toward his front before she fell into his lap, allowing her arms to remain entangled around his head while their eyes met in subtle glares of tactile expectation.

Again, Malon took the initiative, dipping her head low and crossing the space between their lips, only this time, Link reciprocated, and as she tried taking his lip into her own, he fought back, another squeal leaving her muted mouth as he gave a sudden, sharp tug from his own pair. His hands made her his own as Link ran them over her clothes along her stomach, taking the warmth at her chest into his grasp while accepting her sharp breaths into his mouth, Malon's lips unable to pull away from him.

Malon only jolted away in shock at the sensual feeling of Link's hand sliding up beneath her shirt, his rough skin sliding across her own, forcing her skin to begin crawling with goosebumps at the intruding sensation she'd come to adore. She clasped onto Link's head, pulling her face toward his ear as she gently began kissing along his hairline, finding his earlobe just before his hand took in her breast, a warm breath leaving her, tickling the hairs at his neck, before a sudden, melting gasp escaped her in a hurry while Link began softly caressing her.

"M-Maybe neither of us are at fault," Malon quietly concluded, her every breath shooting hot breaths along Link's ear as she smirked a teasing grin, "Perhaps we just haven't been trying _hard_ enough."

As though hungry for another taste of her skin, Link quickly dug his face into that space between her neck and shirt, running his tongue along her skin as Malon's head fell in enraptured serenity. She quivered and shook, knowing just how long Link would be at this, his teasing ways extending even into their love making. So often it made her blood boil, leaving her to force his hand, or rather, other things, but tonight… Tonight she hadn't a problem falling in love with every kiss or caress.

As fragile as her future family seemed to be, bordering on irreparable, such thoughts only reminded her how fragile her present could be all the same. For that, she'd allow him his worship, praying one day these loving touches may one day imprint themselves upon her skin. Just in case she was alone without this man she so loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Tassoh scarfed down his breakfast with reckless abandon, shoving his fork into whatever piece of bacon or egg he could find atop his plate with the ferocity of a tiger, all but demonstrating the difference between himself and his friend. In contrast to the sloppy display, Azoh normally silent demeanor carried him through the meal, his movements slow and deliberate, careful to take equal parts of each ingredient in each bite. Careful to brush off a flung bit of egg that came off Tassoh's personal space like shrapnel, Azoh eyed the older of the two with droll eyes.

"Tassoh," Malon spoke up evenly, "Perhaps you should slow down. You'll choke, you know."

The teen laughed heartily, pushing himself up against the backend of the chair while reaching for a rag, "Yes'm, sorry about that! Still just'a bit excited 'bout last night!"

"Was it that exciting?" Link wondered aloud while pouring himself another cup of tea, "I haven't been to a Moon Festival in years, myself, and even then, I've only gone with Malon."

At such a suspicious stipulation, Malon's eyes shifted toward Link as Tassoh laughed, "Oh, it w's great! We started down at th' stalls; they had a Goron there selling some'a that- The, uh- The meat there!"

He turned toward Azoh in expectation, as if hoping the younger of the two would answer him aloud, though Azoh simply continued eating politely enough, paying his friend no mind. Snapping his finger quickly to conjure up the word, Tassoh thankfully laughed with nerves as Link answered him.

"Dodongo?"

"That's the one," Tassoh nodded, "I'd ask'd him about it; only Goron hands c'n tear free the ex'askeleton in _just_ th' right way- It was delicious though; Azoh even had sec'nds!"

Azoh bowed his head with embarrassment, preemptively expecting Link and Malon's eyes to be upon him after being mentioned, remaining still as Malon happily noted aloud, "Wow, he never accepts seconds here! You know you're more than welcome to it."

"It's just his thing, I s'pose," Tassoh laughed, reaching over to pat the younger teen's shoulder, "After the stalls, we checked out the festivities in th' square, but by then, th' alcohol'd taken its course and everybody was just out there havin' a time! Azoh kind'a got off on his own; I was just dancin' with whoever, and then the dancers showed- Y'know, the back alleys got some of those things going on during the festival- There was one woman who had a set 'o-"

He paused, his attention wrested from his words as Malon's eyes curled in something resembling maternal distaste, forcing Tassoh to clear his throat, "Uh, sorry ma'am."

Not a moment later, he leaned toward Link to more subtly continue his conversation, "Y'know, I'm talkin' _big_."

Link's lips curled inward as he nodded, feeling Malon's eyes on him now, deciding to simply indulge the young man as he replied, "Yes, I know what you mean, Tas."

Now turned giddy with recollection, Tassoh reigned himself back over to his breakfast, continuing to chow down as Malon gave a sigh of relief, not too privy with a boy who'd become something of a son to her recalling such things, deciding to turn her attention to Azoh, for what it might have been worth.

"Azoh, what all did you get into?" she wondered, watching the quietest of them all despite knowing the result would result in him not speaking.

Tassoh shrugged, "I dunno, he prob'ly went for more dodongo, but he likes just wandering around, don't'cha?"

Azoh replied as he often did, with silence, though Malon felt the need to include him despite this. Link did much the same, though it happened to be slightly more problematic when giving Azoh instruction out on the ranch. Only once or twice had Link ever heard the boy's voice, when the tension was high and, desperately in need of a reply simply to know what Azoh was doing, Link had shouted for such a thing. More often than not, most off communication went through Tassoh, and even then, Link nor Malon could even know just how much Azoh spoke to his friend behind closed doors. It seemed as though Tassoh was intuiting more than speaking for the boy, but perhaps that simply came with years of friendship.

Azoh's utensil meandered about uncomfortably as he remained the center of attention, saved only by Tassoh's absent-minded wondering, unaware he was coming to his friend's aid, "So what's on'th docket today? You still takin' Riri up th' river?"

"Yes," Link nodded, "And I'll need Malon to come along since she knows her way up the river. You two, if you don't mind running the horses around and getting that stall fixed, I'll take the cows out when we return. Keep you two from dealing with wrangling them."

Azoh's eyes raised only momentarily to take in his instruction, though Tassoh ran against his face with concern, speaking softly in kind, "Y'know, we could go on and handle 'em to help ya both out. I've been out with ya enough times- I know how-ta-"

He came to a stop as Link solemnly shook his head, bringing his mug of tea to his face, "Just keep 'em in their stalls. They'll be fine until I get back."

Tassoh's brow fell at the insistence from a man he regarded as a something of a mentor, an insistence that kept him from doing what he could to help out along the ranch, forcing his eyes to plead with Malon. In her own reply, Malon simply met his glance with a dismissive look of her own, frowning softly to demonstrate her own disappointment. Still, she knew just as well as the teens how important the cows were to Link, even if they couldn't exactly pinpoint why.

After his refusal for help, Link pushed himself to his feet before leaning over to kiss Malon's head of still-bright red, "Delicious as always."

He gathered his dishes before shooting the boys a mischievous glare, "You two learn how to cook this well and I'll start kissing you as well."

Azoh's head buried itself closer to his chest while Tassoh scoffed, shooting Link a pithy grin, "All th' more reason for me _not_ to learn. I picked up a hot pan growin' up and that was the saddest beginnin' for my culinary life."

"I could always teach you two a thing or two," Malon assured with a smile, "Especially two teenagers like you, always on the go. Any pretty young thing can pick up a skillet, but it takes a certain prowess to cook a meal while also wrangling cuckoos and lassoing cattle while the ranch-hand is in over his head. You two always on the go, I know a few quick little dishes."

"While I'm quite happy to learn how to impress the ladies," began Tassoh as he returned to his plate, "It's just not my thing. Azoh's usually the one tinkering with ingredients. Plus-"

He aimed a fork toward Link, "I'm not all that keen on impressing _him_."

Link chuckled while rolling his eyes in jest, dropping a rag onto the counter before waving his hands in the air to dry them off further, "I'm gonna go get Riri ready, but we're in no hurry."

As he passed behind Malon on his way to the door, he slowed up, reaching out his hand, fingers splayed out like a claw, before catching his fingertips atop her scalp, running them down her thick strands of hair in a loving scratch that stretched down near her neck. Malon smiled sweetly at the loving gesture, shivering at the sensation that trailed down her back as Link exited, taking a lasso from a nearby coat rack and strapping it over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him. Malon's eyes remained on him until he disappeared, smiling to herself before returning to her own meal, lazily poking at a bit of egg as her mind wandered.

She recalled her childhood, growing up thinking she had always been far too boorish of a girl to ever have a chance at finding anybody who might have given her the time of day. On any given day, with only her father and ranch-hand, Ingo, on the ranch, the death of her mother had meant Malon was needed to help, despite her young age. Instead of the prim and proper girls in Hyrule Town, who were perpetually dressed in neat garments, quills in hand, Malon was left with a scroungy dress, made up from an old tablecloth that eventually had the name of the ranch emblazoned upon it as it was the only advertising that could be afforded.

It was more a testament to her father's love of her than any thought of greed or potential profits. So blinded was the man, Talon, after his wife's death that he hadn't a clue his daughter, to any potential consumer, wasn't any different than any other. But for him, he was parading around a young girl more precious than the finest silk or gold; why wouldn't anybody gaze in awe at his beautiful daughter and not be drawn to anything she advertised?

Malon always felt far more the outcast during their trips to Hyrule Town, where the eyes of the townspeople were always upon them. While cow's milk was widely drank by the Gerudo specifically, with Zoran royalty acquiring a particular taste for it themselves, the practice was far more frowned upon by the Hylians, making the Lon Lon Ranch venture far more of a hindrance than an asset. Talon would spend hours, even days, in the Marketplace, peddling his wares, hoping to make his product's consumption more respectable than the shameful show of bestial communion it was often viewed as. Even unto his death, his largest regret was forcing his daughter to live with his faults upon her shoulders.

Still, Malon had managed to turn the ranch into a far more profitable affair, with her inclusion of horses upon the ranks of cows. While interest was steadily growing, it was mostly due to visitors from the towns coming to ride the mustangs and mares who were taken aback by the charm of this rural existence, the drinking of cow's milk included. It wasn't easy, particularly after Ingo's departure, but by then, the roughhewn girl of tawdry dress had grown into something of a respectable entrepreneur, with a husband at her side to lighten the load left by her parents whose dreams for their daughter had outweighed their ability.

"Hey, quit it!" Tassoh laughed as he recoiled in his chair, pulling his arms into his chest to defend himself as Azoh sent a sharp kick toward him, the table vibrating subtly as it landed against its leg rather than Tassoh, the disturbance forcing Azoh's eyes toward Malon with surprise.

"H-" Azoh stammered, "He- started it…"

Tassoh growled defensively, "Did not! He was'th' one talkin' about me gettin' slop duty!"

Malon couldn't hide her smile at the sudden display of brotherly interaction, shrugging as she dismissed their actions, "No need to explain. I often did my best to get out of slop duty myself; I'd usually offer to help if it weren't for these other matters."

"Slop duty? You?" Tassoh inquired with something like shock in his voice.

Grinning, Malon rose up to rinse off her plate, "Hey, I'll have you know, I was quite the brute growing up. That board on the side of the barn that's crooked? That was me wrestling an unruly foal when I was about your age."

Tassoh's eyes shrunk in terror, though his voice was threaded with excitement, "Whoa. You gotta teach me s'm moves! Azoh's always startin'- Hey!"

"A- Am not," Azoh struggled to defend himself, though another ill-placed kick seemed easier for him to get his point across.

Malon laughed, "Pfft, those days are long gone. Just letting you know, is all. Now!"

She readied herself as she slid her plate into the crank-faucet sink, turning toward the two as her hands clasped together, "You two are going to be here alone today, so I've prepared your lunches whenever you need them. We ought to be home by dinner, but if not, there are double portions."

Her maternal inclinations overpowered her as she went over her words, "Are you two _sure_ you're going to be okay by yourselves?"

"Of course!" Tassoh assured, slamming a hand against Azoh's shoulder, "We've got it under control!"

Taking in a deep sigh of contemplative relief, Malon nodded, "Alright. I don't mean to sound like that, but- We trust you two a lot, both of us. I know you two will keep a good eye out. I'm just making sure."

"Hey, it's both ways," Tassoh shrugged, "I dunno about Azoh, but fer me at least, this's been the best job I've had. and that's includin' bein' a barrel boy down at th' lake."

Malon's brow curled with worry, though her expression softened as Azoh spoke up quietly, "It's nice."

Sighing once again, Malon smiled, "Okay. Well if you two need seconds, or fourths, there's plenty more over the fire. I'm gonna head on out if you're both fine."

Tassoh gave a thumbs-up to accompany his grin, "Yes'm! Hope it ain't too crazy up there!"

"We'll just have to see," Malon explained as she grabbed her coat, "It's been a good few years since I've been up there. Hopefully it hasn't changed too much."

She gave a final thanks before leaving herself, exiting the home to find Link crouched down at Riri's side, having finished adjusting her harness. He was now simply sitting there, stroking her shoulder with a gentle caress as he spoke quietly under his breath, Malon's eyes softening with worry at the sight. A blustery gust forced her to pull her coat together across her chest as she approached the two, Link quickly rising to his feet as he noticed her arrival, leaving Riri with a hearty pat before turning to his beloved.

"She looks about the same as yesterday, so hopefully she'll make it," Link noted, eying Malon's coat, "You have buttons, you know."

She smiled, "I like when you do it."

Link's face fell into a droll expression, frowning at the idea of being some show-pony, though the feeling was rather trifling and more of a show itself. Feigning antipathy, Link growled under his breath as he reached out to take hold of Malon's coat-ends, carefully working the buttons into one another as he worked his way up her torso, allowing Malon's smirking face to remain staring at him as he progressed.

"You don't usually get so upset when I ask you to perform elsewhere," Malon teased, earning her a jolting stare from Link before his eyes turned toward the doorway, forcing a giggle from Malon, "You're such a dad."

Link's brow furrowed, "Pardon?"

She shrugged, "Looking out to make sure they didn't hear me."

"Yeah, well," Link replied as he snapped into place the final button, "I'd hate to share your cute little moments with anybody else."

Malon grinned mischievously as Link pulled his own coat into place, speaking up childishly, "Missed one."

Watching her with confusion, Link's eyes examined her coat for only a brief moment before Malon helpfully raised a finger to point toward her pursed lips. Link sighed, again feigning resistance, before completing his task, leaning in to give a rather chaste kiss.

"Alright," Malon gave with a start, "Let's head on out."

Link nodded, taking a hand to rest atop Riri's back as he approached her harness, "You hear that, Riri? We're gonna get you all better again."

Such tenderness brought a soft smile to Malon's face as the three of them made their way toward the ranch's entrance. As tough and burly as Link was, she'd had enough years at his side to know just how kind and gentle he was in his interactions with her. But watching him extending such paternal zeal toward a mere animal- it saddened her of the thought that he might never have a son or daughter with which to extend that very same loving hand toward.

This dark cloud of thought settled into the back of her mind as they made their way forward, nestled in the same place it often remained; just outside of her immediate thought, where it could only intermittently bother her with guilt.


End file.
